


play

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tsuyoshi has had enough of his and Koichi’s distance–unknown cell phone numbers, unknown addresses, and after some convincing goes over to Koichi’s to play. His kind of more innocent play, however, is not the same as Koichi’s.





	play

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s second nature to him now, seeing his partner everyday and working in close vicinity with him for over a decade now. It feels like something’s missing when he’s doing his solo work, and even though the music is what he loves the most it’s like there’s something else pulling at him, attracting him like a magnet to the man whom he should know better than anyone.

Except that he doesn’t. While outspoken, Koichi is very private and doesn’t let many people into his life, Tsuyoshi included. For years this wasn’t a big deal, Tsuyoshi could go home at the end of the day and feel like the last person he wants to see or talk to is Koichi, but recently he’s been feeling that pull. Not just the desire to be friends or the need for his company in particular, but also a craving to hear his voice directed at only him and feel his eyes giving him his full attention without worrying about cameras or impressing other people.

Tsuyoshi thinks about this for a long time, letting his feelings accumulate and marinate as he lays awake at night. Really it only takes a few minutes, but it’s much longer before he admits it to himself, and the next time he looks at Koichi he’s almost knocked over by the rush of emotions flowing through his veins.

It’s not his proudest moment, but Nakamaru doesn’t ask why Tsuyoshi wants to borrow his phone and Tsuyoshi feels a little ashamed when he looks at the new entry in his own mail list. He doesn’t send him anything, doubts he’ll even call him, staring wistfully at his phone like a lovesick teenage girl.

While he doesn’t know exactly where Koichi lives, that doesn’t stop him from wandering aimlessly around town in hopes that he’ll miraculously come across something that screams Koichi. He keeps looking at the entry in his mail list, starting to type the same message twenty times and never quite satisfied with the way it comes out. It would help if he knew exactly what he wanted, but all he knows is that he has this yearning to be in the same room with Koichi and have it not be about work.

He sits down on a curb, scrolling through the other entries at random. He pauses on Nakamaru’s and gets an idea, pushing the ‘call’ button before he can change his mind and clearing his throat to keep from making it sound worse than it really is.

Nakamaru answers, cheerful and somewhere very loud. “Senpai!” he’s yelling. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know where Koichi lives?” Tsuyoshi asks carefully.

Nakamaru pauses, and Tsuyoshi can almost see him frowning. “Yes, but I don’t know the exact address. I can tell you how to get there, though.”

“That’s fine,” Tsuyoshi replies, trying to keep his voice even and not let any excitement slip through. He recognizes the street names and landmarks Nakamaru mentions and realizes he’s not very far, thanking Nakamaru profusely before pocketing his phone and continuing to walk with his head held high.

It’s dark by the time he reaches Koichi’s door and he starts to shiver as he stands before it, psyching himself up to knock. It’s not like Koichi’s going to be mad. Koichi usually doesn’t get mad, just quiet. It’s one of the things Tsuyoshi respects about him, that he doesn’t jump to conclusions and remains calm even when faced with things that would upset Tsuyoshi. A professional to the end, Koichi is. It might be part of the reason why he insists on being so estranged, but Tsuyoshi’s never really understood how Koichi’s mind works.

He’s still standing there, waxing poetic in his head when the door opens and Tsuyoshi finds himself face-to-face with his partner who clearly thought that nobody else would be seeing him tonight. He’s got his bangs piled up on top of his head and his thick glasses perched on his nose, sweat pants slung low on his hips and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He almost loses the cigarette when he sees Tsuyoshi, but Tsuyoshi reaches out to save it and flick it like it’s his own.

Tsuyoshi waits for Koichi to say something, a little too shocked and embarrassed to speak for himself, but Koichi appears to be lacking words as well judging by the way he keeps opening and closing his mouth. He looks frantically down the hallway like somebody else would be there, then glances right up into Tsuyoshi’s eyes with a questioning stare that makes him shiver.

“What are you doing here?” he finally says, quiet and deep. “Are you in trouble? Are you hurt?”

Tsuyoshi shakes his head firmly, unable to pry his eyes away from Koichi’s that seem to have him locked into them. “I came over… to visit.”

“To visit,” Koichi repeats, his tone disbelieving but his eyes wide. “Did I invite you over and forget about it?”

“No,” Tsuyoshi replies. “I came uninvited.”

Koichi blinks, then shrugs as he snatches his cigarette back and turns on his heel, leaving the door open. Tsuyoshi continues to stand there, feeling that pull again but ignoring it until Koichi calls out, “Will you close the door behind you? It’s cold outside.”

Cautiously Tsuyoshi steps into the apartment, slipping out of his shoes and looking around at Koichi’s living space that’s so different from his own. There’s F1 paraphernalia all over the place, posters of racers and model cars hanging from the ceiling, making it look more like a little boy’s bedroom than a grown man’s living room.

Tsuyoshi wisely keeps that thought to himself.

Koichi returns to the couch like he’s the only one there, staring at the TV that’s not turned on and looking like he’s in deep thought. “Next time bring Kenshiro,” he says lightly. “I like to play with him.”

“You don’t like to play with me?” The words are out of his mouth before Tsuyoshi realizes it, and he’s about to retract his question and do some serious covering up when Koichi explodes into laughter, nearly falling over from the effort.

“I’ve never played with you,” Koichi says honestly. “I wouldn’t know if I like it or not.”

Tsuyoshi laughs too, although his is more embarrassed. “Do you have any games?”

Koichi’s eyes flash, just for a second before he reaches into a nearby drawer and produces a pack of Uno cards. Tsuyoshi wonders if he even remembers how to play Uno when Koichi says, “Maa, I don’t think I’ve played this since we were juniors.”

Tsuyoshi rereads the instructions, but Koichi still cheats and beats him three games in a row. Tsuyoshi overlooks it in favor of actually being here, satisfying his urge to spend time with Koichi and be treated like a friend instead of a coworker. He still feels like something is missing, but he figures his heart is just slow to catch up and in a little while everything will be as it should.

Koichi offers a beer and Tsuyoshi accepts, but only one because neither of them can really hold their alcohol well. The Uno cards lay forgotten as they drink in comfortable silence, at least until Koichi sighs and flops back onto the couch, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes and resting the glasses on the side table instead of back on his face. “Why are you really here?”

Tsuyoshi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and a part of him feels relieved for reasons he doesn’t understand. “I told you. I wanted to visit.”

“That’s it?” Koichi sounds bored, like he’d been expecting something exciting and is sorely disappointed.

“What else is there?” Tsuyoshi frowns, wondering when making Koichi happy had become such a chore.

Koichi sees Tsuyoshi’s face and gasps incredulously. “You really don’t have any ulterior motives?”

“Ulterior motives like what?” Tsuyoshi demands, starting to get irritated. “Nobody knows I’m here. I’m not here to get ratings. I’m here because I wanted to see you.”

“You wanted to see me,” Koichi repeats. “You see me all the time!”

“I don’t see you like this,” Tsuyoshi argues, speaking his thoughts as they come to him. “I don’t see you when we’re not working. I don’t see you when you’re calm and unmotivated and not thinking about everyone else but yourself-”

“Oh, you’re not seeing me like that right now either,” Koichi interrupts. “I am quite motivated and selfish at the moment.”

“Dammit, Koichi.” Tsuyoshi stands up and heads towards the door, irate at himself for actually thinking that Koichi would understand him. “Thanks for your forced hospitality. I’ll be leaving now.”

He makes it as far as the entryway before Koichi’s arms halt him. They snake up his sides and wrap around his shoulders, and even through his shirt Tsuyoshi can feel Koichi’s breath hot on his back.

“What are you doing?” Tsuyoshi snaps. “There’s nobody here to do this for. There’s no reason for you to touch me.”

“This is where the selfishness comes in,” Koichi mumbles, his voice reverberating Tsuyoshi’s spine. “I’m doing it because I want to.”

“Why?” Tsuyoshi’s own voice sounds small, barely audible over the pounding of his heart. “You never wanted to touch me before.”

“You asked me why I don’t want to play with you,” Koichi says evenly. “How do you expect me to answer that fairly if I don’t try it out?”

“I wasn’t talking about-” and the rest is diluted in a rather embarrassing noise as Koichi lifts his head to press his lips along the back of Tsuyoshi’s neck. Tsuyoshi’s balance gives out and Koichi’s hands lower to his waist, embracing him from behind and holding him upright. “I guess this is the motivation part?”

“Mm,” Koichi replies. “Turn around.”

“Kouchan, I don’t think -”

“Tsuyoshi,” Koichi says firmly. “There’s only one thing that separates us from people who are closer than we are and this is it.”

“We’re not that close,” Tsuyoshi protests, but only with his words. The rest of him is arching back into Koichi’s touch.

“We are,” Koichi whispers, soothingly like he’s trying to comfort him. “Please turn around.”

Tsuyoshi tries to think about it, Koichi’s logic that’s usually a little out there and more complicated to follow that Tsuyoshi’s sometimes. His thoughts keep getting interrupted with Koichi’s hands on his belly and mouth on his neck, and Tsuyoshi’s body certainly isn’t opposed to the idea at all. His anxiety seems at rest as well, like this is what it wanted all along and isn’t Tsuyoshi yet again overanalyzing something that was simple to begin with.

He turns around, preparing to be mauled, but Koichi just chuckles at him. “You look like you’re about to walk over hot coals,” Koichi comments. “Don’t worry, I’m not _that_ difficult to please.”

Tsuyoshi’s eyes pop open and he immediately calms down at the look in Koichi’s eyes. They’re soft, warm, and exactly how Tsuyoshi wanted them to be. He supposes Koichi’s right after all, but before he can tell him so, Koichi’s tugging on his hair and pulling him closer. Their lips touch and it’s all over for Tsuyoshi, who’s only thought for the next couple hours is Koichi, the way Koichi touches him and the noises Koichi makes as they make up for lost time.

Nothing’s different the next morning, when they wake up tangled in each other’s limbs and Tsuyoshi’s freezing his ass off because _someone_ stole the covers. They talk to each other like normal as Tsuyoshi gets dressed for a meeting with his band, no sign of guilt or awkwardness. His heart is quite happy today, very lively and very complete.

“Call me,” Koichi teases, cracking up sleepily into his pillow as Tsuyoshi goes to leave.

Rolling his eyes, Tsuyoshi heads out into the bright sunlight, walking unhurriedly down the street until his phone goes off.

He laughs out loud when he sees the message, from Koichi whom he’s never given his number to.

_Or maybe I’ll call you first._


End file.
